Stepsister From Planet Weird 2
by zenonkarr
Summary: the sequel to the hit disney movie
1. Default Chapter

authors note: I do not own Stepsister from Planet Weird, it's a movie from Disney Originals, but Scott is mine

Megan Larson

'Well, diary a lot has happened over the year. Mom got remarried, I got a stepfather and a stepsister, as well as a boyfriend. We're all living in our house still which is good.'

"Boom, you're dead." Trevor Larson said shooting me with a laser gun.

"Trev, I thought you were over aliens." I asked him.

"No way, that bad guy could come back any day and I want to be ready."

"Trev listen to me okay. S'Vad is not coming back. He knows not to mess with our family again." I said smiling.

"But what if his son comes back and he's just like his father?" Trev asked me.

"Fanul wouldn't be like his father. Remember he did promise to come back when he restored peace and some changes on they're planet."

"But Megan that was a long time ago."

"Out." I said pushing him out of my room and shut the door.

'I knew he was right, it had been a long time diary since I saw Fanul since the wedding and he did promise to come back.'

I walked over to my window, sat on the sill, and sighed. "Are you really coming back?" I asked out loud.

There was a knock at my door and my stepsister came in. "Is who really coming back?" Ariel Cola asked me.

"Fanul, did he always keep his promises?"

"Of course Fanul did. He was most respectable of me and of his promises, like he will be to you." Ariel said sitting next to me. "Cutter and I are going Windsurfing, would you care to join us?"

"I don't know." I said looking outside and saw Cutter waving up to me and I waved back.

"Come on Megan, you always said that Windsurfing was a great way to ease a lot of pressure and stress, it should do you some good."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "All right, let me get my stuff together and I'll meet you out front."

"You're a remarkable person, Megan Larson." Ariel said smiling as she left my room.

"I came downstairs and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Going Windsurfing with Ariel and Cutter."

"That's good." she said smiling. "I'm glad to hear you and Ariel doing things together."

"Only cause she's bummed about her non-boyfriend." Trev said.

"Mother." I said looking at her.

"Trevor go help Cosmo in the basement."

"Fine." Trev said leaving.

"Honey, I'm certain Fanul will keep his promise."

"I hope so mom." I said picking my bag up and went outside where Cutter and Ariel were waiting. "Well, let's go Windsurfing." I said trying to be my normal cheerful self.

Ariel Cola

'This has been a very devastating time if Megan Larson's life diary. My beloved Fanul whom has taken by her natural beauty the day of my fathers and Kathy Larson's wedding. He had promised to return once he made some changes, but yet he has not returned. I fear he may have fall in love with another bubble on our planet and forgot about Megan.'

"So you're like totally okay to go Windsurfing?" Cutter asked Megan.

"Totally." she said.

"I'm rather proud of you Megan Larson." I told her.

"Ariel please, enough with saying my last name okay." she said smiling.

"As you wish Megan Lars..." I stopped myself before I finished it. "I am real proud of you though Megan. I would hold up in my room until the dooms day of my existence here on Earth."

"Yes, well I would have too but you conned me into coming."

"I did not con you, I just simply asked." I told her.

"Right." she said as we got on our bikes and rode down to the beach.

'I can say that I am a lot better on a bike now diary. I do not wobble nor do I fall. Whenever I look over at Megan I sense complete sorrow filling her inner aura.'

"We're here." Cutter said. "And the wind feels outrageous."

'I know, but he is kind of handsome.'

"Dude, it's like and stuff." Cutter said talking to some guy I had never seen before as I moved next to Megan. "Who is he?"

"That's Scott Porter. He's new to the school, likes Windsurfing, and is a friend of Cutters." Megan said.

"Oh." is all I said.

"Ariel, Megan. This is Scott Porter and he's like new to our school and stuff."

"Sup?" he asked.

"Sup?" I asked looking at Megan as she whispered. "He means, what's going on."

"Oh." I whispered to her and looked at Scott. "Nothing."

"Scott, this is my girlfriend Ariel Cola, and her stepsister Megan Larson." Megan's mom owns the Windsurfing Store over there."

"Awesome." Scott said. "And two bodacious babes too."

"Um.. we're not bodacious babes." Megan said.

"And the one called Megan speaks her mind." Scott said smiling at her. "I like that in a girl."

"I'm sure you do." she said looking at Cutter.

I did too and he shrugged. "He's crunching you Megan."

"Gross." she said going over to the shop and grabbing her Windsurfer. "Well, are we going?"

"Right on." Cutter said giving Megan a high five.

"You coming Ariel?" Megan asked me.

I looked at the water and then I looked at the wind blowing through the trees. "I'm going to hang out here for a little bit."

Megan nodded understanding me. "Okay, but come out when the wind dies down some okay?"

"Okay."

"But it's like totally awesome when the wind is like this." Scott said.

"Megan looked at me and then at him. "She's had a bad experience with strong winds."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's all right." I said as Cutter gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a bit."

"Okay." I said smiling at him as I saw Cutter, Megan, and Scott run out into the water with they're Windsurfers.

I felt the wind strangely picking up getting stronger and I wrapped my towel around my body to block it. I looked out and I didn't see Megan, I only saw her Windsurfer. "Megan!"

Megan Larson

I sighed. "Come on." as I grabbed my bike and we rode down to the beach.

Ariel and I put our things down as Cutter was talking to the new student Scott Porter."

"Who's he?" Ariel asked me.

"That's Scott Porter. He's new to the school, likes Windsurfing, and is a friend of Cutters." I told her.

"Oh."

As soon as the introductions were done we went out on the water. Ariel stayed on the beach because the wind was too strong. I was kind of worried about leaving her there alone, but she insisted on it. "This is like totally awesome." I heard Scott say.

"Yeah, especially this wind." Cutter said. "We could have used this wind like a year ago at your mom's wedding Megan.

"Yeah, well Trevor saved the day." I said.

"True." he said. "Woah, that wind is picking up like majorly."

"Yeah it is, maybe we should turn back." I suggested looking at the beach and seeing Ariel covered by her beach towel. "Let's turn and head back." I said as the three of us did.

'Well, I thought I did any ways. Some how the wing caught my sails the wrong way and I capsized.'

I struggled to free my foot from my Windsurfer, but it was wrapped around the cord to the sail. I saw two figures swimming towards me and everything went blank.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask.

"I think so." another said.

"Megan, are you okay?"

"She's coming to."

I opened my eyes and saw Ariel, Cutter, and Scott surrounding me. "What happened?"

"You're Windsurfer like totally capsized." Cutter said. "Are you okay."

"I think so." I said sitting up and had a major headache.

"Lie back down." Scott said. "You have a nasty cut on your head as well as a bump."

"Just my luck." I said doing what he told me.

Ariel left and came back with a bowl of water and a washcloth and wiped my cut. "Ow that hurts." I told her.

"I am sorry Megan, but you did cut your head open pretty badly hitting your board." she said looking really worried. "I felt the wind picking up and covered myself and when I looked into the water I didn't see you. I only saw your windsurfer and then I saw Cutter and Scott jumping off theirs and swimming towards yours. Scott carried you here."

"Thanks." I told him.

"It was my pleasure." he said smiling at me.

I heard a soft beep and looked at Ariel. "My diary." she said taking it out of her back and put it next to me.

"That is one strange looking diary."

"It's also to send and receive messages from my plant." she said pushing the top bottom. "It is from Fanul." she said smiling.

I sat up holding my head and smiled. 'Finally.'

"To my dearest Megan. It has been many moons since I have seen you and you're beautiful brown head and brown eyes. I miss you dearly. I know I have not sent any messages since your mothers wedding, and in hope that I am forgiven."

'You bet, he's cute.'

"I have finished doing some changed here and my father is back in his usual state of matter and yet he has agreed to my changes as well. He says I shall make a great Emperor one day. I am most pleased to hear that from him. I shall soon be able to come visit you and Ariel on Earth. I can not wait. With admiration, your Fanul."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed as I almost fell off the counter, but Scott caught me. "This is the most best news in the world." I said giving Ariel a hug as she gave me one back.

"I did say that Fanul would come back, did I not?" she said smiling.

"Totally cool." Cutter said smiling.

I looked over at Scott who didn't seem that happy about Fanul. "He's a great guy, you'll love him." I said.

"I'm sure I will." he said smiling at me.


	2. part2

Ariel Cola

'I could understand easily how happy my stepsister was. For Fanul was now her boyfriend as Cutter is mine. Although I am not sure I understand why Scott does not seem so happy to meet Fanul. I believe they would get along fine since it does seem they both already have one thing in common and that is Megan.'

"Megan is correct Scott. I am certain that you will love Fanul. He is a great guy." I told him.

"Ariel used to date him." Megan said.

"Oh." Scott said.

"He's kind of cool too you know he likes potato chips and he doesn't do weird things to people." Cutter said.

"Like his father he is completely opposite." Megan said.

"Perhaps we should give a welcome party for Fanul."

"Great idea and have like all the types of potato chips there is."

'What can I say? He's cute, but sometimes shallow and vile.'

"So where is this Fanul from?" Scott asked helping Megan from the table.

"The Yukon, like my father and I were." I told him.

"Oh." He said.

****

Yukon Population

0

"Well, maybe we should start a list of stuff we need to buy." Cutter suggested.

"Okay." Megan said taking out a pad of notebook paper and a pen.

'Well diary that is one thing I love about having Megan as a stepsister. She is always organized and prepared.'

"Food, we will need lots of food."

"Especially if Trevor and Cutter are there." Megan giggled.

I had to laugh along with her on that joke. "Who's Trevor?" Scott asked.

"Trevor is Megan's brother and my stepbrother." I told him.

"Cool."

Megan Larson

'Well Diary when Ariel suggested a welcoming party for Fanul I couldn't be any happier. I knew he would never break his promise to me. He's coming back.'

"Okay so lots of food since Trevor and Cutter will be there." I said trying to think of other things for the party. "We defiantly need decorations."

"What kind though?" Ariel asked.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure what kind of things Fanul liked besides on his world he was well a bubble.

"Like we could have streamers and balloons and party hats and games." Cutter suggested.

'I know diary, it's kind of like how could I like him sort of thing going on, well he is cute.'

Scott smiled at me and sighed. "So are you going to be able to walk or do we have to carry you back home?"

Hmm... this was rather tempting.


	3. part 3

****

Megan

Diary this has got the be the best day of my life. Okay not the entire being knocked out by my board thing, but Fanul is coming. Oh god what am I going to wear? "Ariel!"

"What is wrong?" Ariel asked as she quickly came to my room.

"I have nothing to wear." I groaned as I flopped on my bed.

Ariel smiled and sat next to me. "You have some moons before Fanul visits and I am certain what ever you decide he will like you in."

"Think we can ask your dad to take us to the mall?"

"I think it can be arranged." She said as we both headed downstairs into the basement.

Don't get me wrong diary I love Cosmo, he's a great stepfather but he's really weird at times and not just being an alien weird. He spends most of his time with us and the other time in the basement. He has this crazy idea to be an inventor. I don't know where he got it from but he does.

"Dad may we interrupt your work?" Ariel asked him.

Cosmo looked up and grinned. "Of course. How may I help you girls?"

"Megan requires a trip to the mall to locate the perfect outfit to wear when Fanul visits. She is in distress."

Cosmo looked at Megan and smiled. "Allow me to finish this and I will accompany you both."

"Thanks." I said smiling as he pulled us into a group hug. (Oh yea diary he's into those too.)

****

Ariel

I must say diary I am quite happy for Fanul's return. He should be arriving by six moons. Mean is most happy and I am glad. I do not understand things still diary. Why is it that Cutter told Megan that Scott was crunching her yesterday when she and Fanul are crunching each other? Cutter told me it is okay for more then one person to crunch another,

"Ariel!"

I looked up and hurried to Megan's room. Worried something would be amiss. "What is wrong?"

"I have nothing to wear." She moaned dropping to her bed face first.

I smiled as I walked over and sat next to her on her bed. I did not understand why she had nothing to wear. For she was wearing clothes now and her closet was full as well. But then I realized she needed something to wear for when Fanul came for his visit. "You have many moons before Fanul visits and I am certain what ever you decide he will like you in."

She had decided on a trip to the mall. Her mother was at the doctors with Trevor. He seemed to have something called poison ivy and yet I did not see any poisonous ivies around him.

A/N: another story I haven't updated in the while *looks* since um… September 9, 2001


End file.
